bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossroads Collision, When Titans and Gods Clash!
Crossroads Collision, When Titans and Gods Clash! Challengers Arise! Black Storms Gathering! It was a eeire and gloomy evening in the World of the Living. In the large and distinguished countryside of Japan, some thirty or forty miles away from the city of Hiroshima, light grey clouds gathered in the skies above, shadowing the land and diminishing any sign of color or cheerful activity in the large foresty mountainside. The area was wet and muddy, and thunder and lightning struck in the distance. It was clear that a storm had occured recently, but to some, it was far from an ordinary one. Whoosh!!!! Quickly moving between the branches of the various trees and creeks within the forest was what could only be described as a black shadow, moving at speeds that the human eye would consider impossible to see. It moved quickly through the various woodland structures before stopping in the middle of a fairly sized clearing of grass. It stood straight up, revealing a black kimino with a grey belt of sorts starting from an armor piece on his right shoulder and extending down to his lower left hip. On his back and attached to the belt was an average length katana with a sea blue handle and a hexagon shaped tsuba, it's blade concealed within a sheathe of similar blue shade as the handle. His hair was fairly neck length and solid white, flowing around the back of his head to the gentle breeze of the wind flow. Akira stood motionless in the clearing, his head tilted down and his eyes closed as if he was in a deep state of meditation. Back at Soul Society, he had heard reports of strange storms taking place within this section of the World of the Living, storms that felt more spiritual and created rather than being born of nature. He had suspected that something sinister was amist, and decided to do an investigation into the phenomenon that was "off the record." But as he had suspected for a while now, he wasn't alone, despite preferring to be. He let out a sigh, before looking up at the sky and opening his eyes to reveal a blue shaded, disspassionate gaze. "Come on out Shiroi. I know you're there." "Oh darn it!" A feminine voice came out of the trees just behind him, revealing a youthful appearing, beautiful young woman with a similar kimino to Akira's, only sleeveless and with long fingerless gloves, as well as a long red scarf around her neck. Her brown hair extended down to her upper back, and her hazel eyes looked over at Akira with slight seriousness. "I still don't see how you ''are capable of feeling my prescence when even my comrades can't." she said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Your comrades don't have the training that I do." Akira said back, resuming his previous face and looking back at the ground. "You can come on out too. If she came, I doubt she came alone." he said to a familiar presence that he suspected was in the forest just behind Shiroi. "Tch," SFT! "...I guess watching her breaks my cover too," a black, non-Shikhakusho garbed young man emerged from the shadows within a flicker of motion that was nigh-silent. His sandals clapped against the grass with even quieter grace, as his black hooded cloak flourished around him in the wake of the wind that billowed around the countryside, faint sounds of rumbling and distortion of spiritual pressure within the atmosphere caused Shindō's eyes to knit together in further concern, "and I'm guessing that's the appearance of this so-called, ''Spirit Storm everyone's been having, huh?" "Yep..." Akira began, putting his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky. "Now that I'm closer to it, I know for sure this isn't another one of Kaze's mad experiments like Shiroi thought. This is a feeling that's....unfamiliar. I haven't felt anything like it before." "And that just gave you the notion to come out here by yourself?" Shiroi added, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at Akira. "You could get in some serious trouble doing that y'know. But then again, you've done it before and somehow gotten away with it." Shindō sighed, looking towards Akira as he crossed his arms in knowing, "And I'm guessing you were discussing this supposedly classified piece of intel that even the D.C.O. made sure didn't get leaked to the majority of the Gotei 13?" "You know me." Akira said, still looking up at the clouds with a curious gaze. "I know an incident in the making when I feel one. I didn't need some special report to tell me something was amiss." "Riiiight," Shindō said with a smirk before shaking his head, turning back to the storm, "just a bit of spying on a top secret debriefing within a secured D.C.O. briefing room that was only reserved for D.C.O. and invited personnel." Shindō narrowed his eyes, percieving there was far more to this storm than meets simple visual and sensory perception. With a brief blink of his eyes, a pair of three-pronged comma red eyes stared into the mass of Spiritually atmospherically distorted stormhead. Within it, he saw immense electrical energy being channeled within the storm, within a single minute spot that strangely looked like a... "Oh hell!" Shindō swore as he opened his mouth, drying as he suddenly percieved what the source of these Spirit Storms were, as he backed up slowly from the spot, irrelevent due to the nature of the threat, "we have to get out of here!" Akira's eyes widened and he instinctivley lept back from his spot, using the back of his right arm to take Shiroi with him as well to avoid what he perceived as an oncoming attack. ... "Whatcha looking at?" A voice suddenly penetrated the air, moving so fast that not even Shindō's Tamenkyōme could trace its movements or its direction. "What the hell?!" Shindō retorted lowly, turning around as he looked all over, then suddenly whirled around...to see a muscular, spikey haired man with a pair of round-lensed shades and a confident smile enamoring him. His body didn't appear to be anything other than humanoid, but the level of power seemed to be enormous, the Spiritual Pressure he witheld would've indeed made standing near him a task for even Shindō and Akira's caliber. "You like the view or something, cause you guys are just gawking at my little surplus makes me a little defensive," The newcomer said in a jocular, yet underlying menace as he stuck his hands in his pockets, not even the least threatened by the three of them. Or at least, not acting like it yet. Shiroi could feel herself shake in the wake of the power that this new being wielded, her own spine turning cold as just standing in this particular spot was becoming a chore for her. What was he? Akira however, retained a much more calm exterior in slight contrast to his comrade's. Standing straight up and looking at the newcomer with a stoic gaze, also unintimidated by the man's power, despite feeling it's crushing gravity. "Am I to assume that you are responsible for these odd weather patterns?" he asked, retaining a cool expression with half lidded eyes, his figure or his tone was serious and strict, but held no threatening traits. "Odd weather?" The newcomer continued to smile, asking in a coy fashion as he cocked his head and nodded towards the large thunderhead above them, "I don't see anything odd about a little storm..." "Don't play coy with me!" Shindō hissed in a cold, vengeful gaze as his unique eyes blazed hotly upon him, "you were the focus point for most of the countryside's Spiritual Energy as well as the atmospheric disturbances that's created massive storms across the World of the Living. Who are you...Arrancar?" "Hehehehehe!" The newcomer chuckled in a evil, yet amused tone as he lifted his hands from his pockets, sashaying his body in a offhandish way, "close, but not quite, Soul Reaper...Shindō Takuji," he smiled in a further bit of glee as he earned a dialated stare of disbelief from the Soul Reaper, "my name is Tome Kūgun, and I am simply a tourist of this amazing country, and I speak very little Japanese, so please don't rush your tongues like they do in the movies." Akira's gaze didn't change, his white hair flowing with the wind still as he looked at this...Tome Kugen with suspicion. "I'll take that as a yes." Tchick, scrrrrrrch! "I'm going to give you, one chance, whatever you are," Shindō said to Tome, the latter now bearing a bored expression on his face as if he heard this kind of thing before, the former unsheathing his Zanpakuto from its sheathe in a slow, threatening manner, "to leave now and cease your activities-!" "Or what?" Tome asked in a bored, now mixed with humored grin as he took steps towards the Soul Reapers, moreso to Shindō than anything, as his hands were held out wide with his body exposed and vulnerable, "you gonna stick me with that fancy looking stick of yours?! Go on! Try it! I bet you'll be in for a shock of your life!" Shindō's eyes widened slightly before narrowing, then moving towards the being with assumedly unparalleled speed at and leaped up into the air, slashing his blade towards his shoulder, aiming to cut through his jacket into his torso... SLASH-SCRRREK! ...only to be met by one of the hardest known forces he had ever encountered, causing his eyes to truly dialate in shock as his own blade was blocked by his own body. Without even moving. He even noticed a small cut that sliced his own sword-wielding palm from the impact, dripping morbidly to the ground in little ominous drops. "Oh dear," Tome looked at him with a now concerned tone as he momentarily looked at the blade that was embedded between his jacket and ontop of his resilient skin, grasping it fluidly without hesitation, "it seems that you've cut my jacket." CRACK-WHOOMPF! "I REALLY LIKED THAT JACKET!" Tome yelled out, as he spun his right foot out and caught Shindō by the gut, causing the latter's eyes to roll, saliva to puke out, and his body to careen for a good distance away and slamming into a hillside with a incredible crash, in the wake of a air rupturing shockwave that would knock the other two Soul Reapers' bodies to the ground had they not steadied themselves. "Wah!" Shiroi yelled out as she held her arms out in an x shaped position, the force of the impact flinging her into a tree before she slowly fell onto the ground, wearily picking herself up from the unexpected display of force. "A...Akira. We have to get Shindo and leave! He's too strong for us!" Akira found himself skidding his feet along the ground, doing what he could to keep himself steady, though doing even that felt like a chore to him. When he finally stopped nearly five feet in front of Shiroi, Akira grasped his blue handled blade and slowly pulled it out of it's sheathe, his eyes locking onto Tome's with dead seriousness, his voice carrying a similar effect. "Shiroi. Go check on Shindo. Make sure his recklessness hasn't gotten him too banged up." Shiroi simply sighed, knowing that arguing with the stubborn white haired boy would be pointless. He's never listened to her advice anyway, why would he do it now when he has the chance to fight a strong opponent? Whoosh! With a Flash-Step, she appeared next to Shindo, crouching down and holding out her hands should he need help to get up. "Are you alright, Shindo-san?" Akira's blade was next to his side, still retaining his pose as he looked on at Tome. "My apologies. Shindo has a habit of jumping to immediate conclusions and shooting before he asks any questions." he said in his normal accented voice. Shindō coughed as he began pulling himself out of the hole, not taking the hands offered by the girl as his cloak ruffled and flourished aroud him as he took berated steps out, "I-I'm fine, dammit!" Tome's eyes glared at Akira as his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose a inch, showing his violet slitted pupils at him, glowing crimson with anger, before he simply raised a hand towards Akira. In the form of a finger gun, he then imitated a "bang" of the forefinger retracting, as he said, "Apologize for this, asshole!" VR-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! What was fired almost simultaneously from his finger tip was the large gait of a incredible high-pressurized, high temperature, searing Cero, in the form of a dark red with black outlines as it roared out in the sense of almost a wrathful beast was out to destroy Akira. Ripping across the landscape for a good distance, it seared off the tops of hills before crashing into a dip in the valley... KRRRRRACK-BOOOM! ...creating a incredibly tall pillar of crimson flames, rippling the countryside with its aftermath of pressurized ripped air buffets and heat that set a great deal of grass on flames from its intensity. Shiroi quickly held out both hands, letting them bristle with electricity before she called out. "Danku!" Thus creating a large clear wall of kido magic to protect herself and Shindo from the onslaught of the attack's aftermath. Akira's eyes widened suddenley at the great display of unmistakable Hollow like blast of energy. This man...this thing...was part Hollow, but it was no pure Hollow itself, nor did it bear the appearance or aura of an Arrancar. This being was something else entirely. Within a split second reaction, Akira leaped over the massive Cero, letting it utterly devestate the beautiful forest just behind him and create it's massive column of red fire, the crimson energy reflecting in Akira's eyes as he grasped his blade with both hands, letting it glow with a blue and cyan aura, before flipping forward and then slicing his blade towards Tome. SSCHHOOOOOOSH!!!!!!! "Getsuga...Tenshō!" he yelled out as a rather large wave of blue energy shot out from the instant of the slash, flying towards Tome's form just before it.... BOOM!!!!!! Slammed into Tome's general area and then released it's own column of blue and cyan energy, not setting anything around the area ablaze like the Cero, but still making a rather large field of destruction. WOOSH! Tome deftly leaped to the side with amazing speed, not employing any useage of high-speed technique as he avoided the blast of Getsuga Tenshō. As his eyes watched the whole thing unwravel, unknown analytical deductions and post-quantum algorithims allowed him to sift through his mind and memory, deducing the technique and origin of its attack. If not allowing him to find out the true form of this technique, he'd come up with his own natural conclusions with his incredibly heightened perception. "That technique...," Tome said allowed, before his body propelled itself from the ground like a bullet towards Akira, moving at a speed thought almost nigh impossible by any ordinary being, "are you of the Kurosaki bloodline, runt?!" SWISH! Tome launched a spear-handed strike, using the incredible density of his naturally resilient skin while heightening it with physical force, it became as sharp as any other blade would be, as he aimed it towards his shoulder or at least to clash with Akira's Zanpakuto high cutting power. Akira looked on at him dispassionatley, before looking as if he was going to prepare another Getsuga Tensho, what with his blade beginning to radiate it's signature blue and cyan energy, spiritual energy particles flaring from it like an electric conduit before he brought it down upon Tome's hand. SSSSTRRRICLAANG!!!!! The two attacks clashed with a great deal of Spiritual Power, creating a massive gust of wind that ruffled the trees below and even forced Shiroi to choke for breath. As their "weapons" locked in place, Akira stared into Tome's eyes. "Perhaps I am of the Kurosaki line. I like to think that I am. But we didn't come here to discuss family trees now did we?" He placed his other hand on the back of his weapon's upper blade, before speaking. Tome's eyes dialated the moment he spoke, knowing the name and the entiriety of the technique through and through...and what it would do when fired without a swinging motion at point-blank range. "Getsuga....Tenshō..." BOOM!!!!!!! He then released another powerful blast of blue energy from the weapon up close upon Tome, intending to do as much damage to the foe as he could while in his current Zanpakutō state. Within the steaming hazy aftermath, it looked like the point of which his hand had been touching his Zanpakutō remained true upon it. But within the haze of super-heated air, showed a relatively unharmed Tome, with his eyes narrowed and a sly smile enamored on his face, in a almost mocking fashion. "I think its entirely relevent, Akira Takuji," he said with a snide tone, as his hand now twisted around and grasped the flat edge of both sides of his enemy's weapon as he forcefully pulled it to the side, "considering that certainly didn't feel like a real Moon Fang, Heaven Piercer. So," he raised his opposing hand, crackling in dark crimson energy as it prepared for its attack, "how would you feel if showed you...what a force of nature can do that surpasses that outdated technique?!" WHIZ! Shindō's form appeared swiftly behind Tome a few meters higher, swinging down a now crackling, lightning infused blade towards his exposed back, "Scream, Kirin!" SPRRRAAAAAACK-CLANG! Another form shielded him within a moment's notice, unsheathing his sword only slightly as it blocked the weapon's power and radiated past his body and not anywhere near Tome. "I apologize for interrupting without introduction like this," the silver haired young man spoke as he held his crimson sheathe and medieval styled weapon partially out of its sheathe while it effortlessly blocked the heightened radiated cutting power of the Soul Reaper's, "but my brother seems to be in the middle of something, so I suggest not pissing him off further by attacking him from behind like a coward!" Akira's eyes widened in shock at seeing how his attack had done hardly any visible damage to his foe. His Zanpakutō, Shagetsu, was in a constant state of Shikai release, which meant that any attack that he had done with the weapon would be at great power. But then his face went to a cool and calm one as he let the attack come for him, already not having enough time to evade the powerful blast. This would seem like a suicide move to most, but it was far from it in actuality. Tome briefly smirked at seeing his compatriot butt in, before unleashing a his left palm with a blinding release of concussive force within a single strike. A Bala-enfused punch. BRACK-POW! "HA!" Shindō's eyes narrowed, his Tamenkyōme's comma eyes spun slightly seeing another bout of deep, resonating spiritual power within this man as well. With a sudden even greater burst of electric energy, Shindō yelled out as a mighty surge of electric power was released against him, shouting aloud, "Out of my way!!!" SCRRRRCRACK-BOOM! This caused the other man to be forcefully sent back a dozen meters, with no real concern etched on his face despite his seeming predicament, as he grasped his sword again, speaking aloud, "That's pretty good...nothing I haven't seen before, but its still good." "SHUT UP!" Shindō shouted as he moved towards him with renewed speed, gathering heightened amounts of electric energy within the air around his Zanpakutō, aiming to strike him with another surge of electric power. "You don't understand," the man spoke, before unsheathing his sword in a swift motion.... CRRRRAAAAACK-SPHRT! ...releasing a yellow-tinged fissure of Spiritual Power from his blade, in a much wider arc and gait than even Akira's Getsuga Tenshō, nearly totally encompassing Shindō in its wake and mass of incredible power. "I gave you a compliment...because I don't think many Soul Reapers are capable of my interest...until I met you, Shindō Takuji." SLAM!!!! The man's fist slammed into Akira's chest with enough force to send a mighty gust of wind out from behind him, and he even grunted from the sheer force behind the impact. But his form had a strange blue outline to it now, his eyes glowing with the same shade of blue and a slight smirk on his face as he appeared relativley unharmed. He then let his blade glow with the same energy as before and then placing his palm on Tome's chest. "Kyosei Yashi." ZZRWHOOSH!!!!!! A mighty gale of blue spiritual energy suddenely burst from Akira's palm, having enough force to send even the most durable of opponents flying from his vicinity. Hopefully, it would be enough to where he could possibly go help Shindo. As far as Akira was concerned, he certainly looked like he needed it. Even within the massive fissure of power, a bright blazing blue light emerged with a screaming intensity, as lightning seemed to shroud his very essence and created a electromagnetic shield that forestalled the harmful Spiritual Energy. Shindō's being radiated a powerful Spiritual Pressure, and his body soared down towards the nameless foe, swinging back and forth with his Zanpakuto only to be met with a skilled counters that was only knocked back slightly in the air from the ferocious set of attacks. Tome's eyes crossed inwards, as he felt the wave of spiritual energy, like a tornado of sheer concussive force, send him sprawling across the air. However, even as he did this, he smiled as he simply exerted a blast of crimson spiritual power from his backside, causing a rift of pressure within the air that halted him indefinitely, as well as propel him back towards Akira with amazing tenacity. "Trying to get me away so you can help your pal?! I wouldn't suggest it!" Tome moved at lightning speeds, swinging his fists with incredible speeds as well as his feet, intending on battering him relentlessly with a number of "steel"-like hits as well as possibly slice him up with his finger nails or the edges of his hands themselves, like makeshift blades. Akira's gaze remained serious as he set into trying to parry and deflect the onslaught of following attacks, but this foe was still a mystery to him. He was missing several of the fists and strikes, causing them to hit his torso and other areas with force that actually caused some bits of pain in him, despite his energy coated shield. BOOM!!!! One particular punch slammed into his chest, causing a wad of spit to fly out from his mouth as he spiraled towards the ground, slamming into a group of trees with a large column of dirt and debris. "Akira!" Shiroi yelled out, whipping out her smaller, red handled Zanpakuto and Flash Stepping near his vicinity, standing over the rather large crater and looking at Akira's bruised form with concern. "Are you alright Akira?!" The boy picked himself up, a few bruises on his face and other parts of his form as he looked back up at Tome. "Damn....I wasn't expecting it to be that strong..."